


Full Of Promise.

by The__Squealer



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Morning thoughts, This got sappy, self reflection, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The__Squealer/pseuds/The__Squealer
Summary: Sunrise, Oliver's favourite time of the day.





	Full Of Promise.

**Author's Note:**

> This literally came out of no where. I was randomly reminded of a quote from another show and felt the need to write this story. I know it's short but hopefully it's sweet and that makes up for it. I hope you like it.

 

Ever since the island, Oliver had been an early riser. Even since returning six years before, it was rare for him to wake after the sun was completely risen. For the longest time it had been in those few moments as the night was turning into day that he felt anything close to at peace. It was the only time that his mind at been quiet and all of his burdens had seemed to be non existent.

 

After his family had lost their fortune and the mansion he had once called home had burned to the ground and he had been living in the original Arrow Cave, he had found himself waking in time to make it out side to see the light rise behind the buildings. On some days it felt like his reason for getting out of the damp basement that always felt cold when he was alone, watching the sun make it's way into the sky gave him the warmth he knew he needed when his team wasn't around.

 

When he and Felicity had first gotten together, their travels hadn't stopped him from waking up as the sky was changing colours. Some mornings he'd stay in bed and watch her sleep, others he'd go for a run before he'd make her breakfast. In Ivy Town, it had felt to run knowing that he wasn't be chased and that he the woman that he loved waiting for him. When they had made their return to Star City and Felicity had began work while he ran for mayor, his mornings were spent making sure Felicity had lunch to take with her and he looked like he'd had more than a few hours sleep.

 

After their break up, most mornings he hadn't even gone to sleep as the sun was rising. So much was happening in those first few months that he had been lucky to get more than three hours of sleep a night. Soon it was just him and Felicity in the bunker, he was adjusting to being the Mayor and the out on the streets alone again. Sunrise was something he caught as he drove to City Hall, hiding in his car for a few minutes each morning to allow himself to feel those few moments of peace.

 

A year later and his life had changed in so many ways. Waking up before the sun rose gave him the time to breathe. Full time fatherhood had come to him in a rush bringing with it a whirlwind of emotions and a lot to take care of. The mornings came and as he stood looking out at the city, a cup of coffee in his hand and with the knowledge that his son was asleep and safe in his bed, Oliver took the few moments as the sun rose to take a breath, forgetting the weight heavy on his shoulders and the worries he carried with him. It was a moment of peace, just for him before he was back to making breakfast and looking after his boy before he was off to run the city.

 

It seemed that in the blink of an eye, his mornings got all the more better as his relationship with William improved, as Raisa returned to his life and he and Felicity rekindled their relationship, he found himself waking most mornings with a smile. Soon, no mater how little sleep he had had the night before, Oliver always woke with a smile on his face. With his wife in his arms, sleeping soundly as the light slowly started to fill the room. This was his favourite time of day, the time he felt the most at peace and his soul felt the lightest. Sunrise, when the world was full of promise.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this. Thank you so much for reading this.  
> If you know what the quote was that inspired this story, throw me a comment, tweet, tumblr ask. Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
